


Every Day

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dorks, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: When Loki gets badly injured in a battle, Tony is done wasting time.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 313





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need for some post-battle floof, so. Here you go.

The water hurts. Loki grits his teeth and stays where he is, letting it come down on his back and shoulders. His wet hair is falling into his face, but he can still watch as the water washes blood and dirt off his body and pours it down the drain. He blindly reaches out and fumbles for the faucet to turn the water colder. 

Better.

He’s too tired to actually wash himself, so he just stands there and waits until he feels at least sort of clean. The wound on his back doesn’t hurt as badly anymore, but the skin is still tender and his limbs are still sore, and the only thing he wants to do is lie down somewhere and sleep until he is fully healed.

He moves gingerly and carefully as he steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself. In the mirror, he can see how pale and exhausted he looks; the deep circles under his unfocused eyes, the bruises on his skin, his shaking hands. One would think that you get used to near-death experiences when you’ve had dozens and hundreds of them, but Loki finds that they are something you simply cannot get used to, at least not fully. Because even when he shrugs it off and keeps walking, even when his body heals and the wounds turn into scars, the shaking hands remain. The memories won’t let him go.

Loki forces himself to take on a pair of linen pants, and then he drags his feet out of the bathroom. He stops in the kitchen to get himself something to drink and then heads to the bedroom. He’s so focused on the thought of his soft, warm bed that he almost misses the sound his ears pick up, but only almost.

He stills. That’s the elevator. And that’s the sound of someone stepping out of the elevator, of hurried steps as they make their way through Loki’s living room, and that’s -

Well, that’s Tony Stark.

Loki stares at him. If his back wasn’t still hurting and if he wasn’t as weary as he is, he would be pleased to see Anthony - he’s always pleased to see Anthony - but as it is, he really is too tired for this.

“If dear Viktor is causing trouble for the second time today,” Loki tells his friend, “tell the others that I am not in the mood, but I will kill him tomorrow. Or next Tuesday, perhaps. Now, I was just about to go to sleep, so if you please -”

He stops short, because suddenly Anthony is walking straight toward him without regard for polite distance or Loki’s personal space, and before Loki could say anything at all - for example ask what in Bor’s name Anthony thinks he is doing -, Anthony’s mouth is on his and makes talking some difficult.

Loki is so surprised that he drops his glass. It shatters on the ground right next to their feet, but Anthony doesn’t seem bothered. Actually, he doesn’t even seem to  _ notice. _ The press of his lips against Loki’s just becomes firmer, more insistent, and he goes so far as to push Loki back against the wall. That irritates Loki’s injury, but the pain barely even registers, because Anthony is kissing him.

It lasts seconds or maybe hours, Loki isn’t quite sure. When Anthony finally pulls away, Loki feels more dumbfounded than ever before. He just stares at Anthony, his mouth hanging open. He probably looks like a goldfish. Or worse, like his brother. 

Anthony doesn’t look at him. His gaze is on everything on nothing - the bruise on Loki’s cheek, his split lip, his collar bones, the patch of skin on his ribcage that was deep purple when Loki came back to the tower and is now becoming a faint mixture of green and yellow. Anthony’s hands are jittery, and his mouth twitches.

“Fuck,” he says, his voice just a whisper. “Fuck, Loki.”

“Anthony,” Loki replies, confused. “What -”

But Anthony doesn’t let him finish. His hands finally decide what they want to do, where they want to be, and that is apparently on Loki’s sides, holding him tightly. Anthony’s forehead drops onto Loki’s chest. His shoulders are shaking.

“Anthony,” Loki says again. “What is going on?”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Anthony’s voice is muffled by Loki’s skin. “You’re okay, right?”

“Of course I -”

“I thought he killed you,” Anthony interrupts, breath hitching. “I really - I thought -”

The despair in his voice is a surprise, and it’s also somewhat terrifying. Loki doesn’t remember ever seeing Anthony  _ scared, _ because usually Anthony simply does what needs to be done; he doesn’t have any time for fear. 

Loki swallows and puts his hands on Anthony’s shoulders, carefully pushing him away a bit. Anthony still avoids meeting Loki’s eyes. “Anthony,” Loki says, softer now. “I do not die easily. That should be common knowledge by now.”

Anthony lets out a laugh that sounds oddly wet. “Yeah. Right.” He lifts a hand and wipes his nose. “Right. Sorry for barging in here and - anyway, I - I’ll get you a new glass.”

“Forget the glass,” Loki tells him, stunned. “You  _ kissed _ me.”

“Oh, great,” Anthony says, flatly. “You noticed.”

“Anthony.”

Anthony shrugs and then, finally, he straightens his back and looks at Loki, properly and directly for the first time since he arrived. “I just had a realization today,” he says. 

Loki just looks at him. He feels like he hit his head in the fight as well. Perhaps he is hallucinating.

“Look, I -” Anthony clears his throat. “I can tell when somebody wants me, you know. It’s - dozens of people have looked at me like you do, but… but not quite like you do. And today when you - I mean, we could die every day. I much easier than you, sure, but -  _ every day, _ you know. And I’m done wasting time. That’s all.”

“I do not just  _ want _ you,” Loki says, hoarsely. “I -”

“I know,” Anthony cuts in quickly. “And - me too.  _ Me too.” _

“Oh,” Loki says. “I… I see.”

“Yeah. So, I -” Anthony swallows and glances down at Loki’s ribs. “You need rest. I’ll get you a new glass, and I - I want to stay. Here. With you.”

“Yes,” Loki says. “I would like that.”

“Great.”

“Fine.”

“Well, I -”

Anthony wants to turn and walk away, probably to the kitchen, but Loki grabs his wrist and pulls him back, and then somehow they’re kissing again. It’s softer this time, less desperate. It still makes both breathing and thinking a little difficult.

“Forget the glass,” Loki repeats, murmuring the words against Tony’s lips. “Come to bed with me.”

Anthony needs no further persuasion whatsoever. “Yes,” he says, at once. His hand is on the back of Loki’s neck, holding him close. “Yes, alright.”

They go to bed, and Loki sleeps. In the morning, he finds that he has not been hallucinating. 

It’s the most pleasant surprise. 


End file.
